iLove Carly Shay or do i?
by creddielover01
Summary: Freddie's Casts are off and he's ready to talk to Carly about his feelings toward her,but another character comes into play and steals Freddie's heart, Rated M for Adult situations and Language in Chapter 4, but beyond that Rated T.
1. Freddie's Casts Finally Removed

**iLove Carly Shay…or do I?**

**Here is my new story, it takes place after iSave your life but before the beauty pageant episode. I own nothing.**

Chapter 1: One week after iSave your life, 8:45pm

Freddie is lying in bed, still in his casts, and then his mom walks in and says,

"Freddie, I just talked to the doctor, and he says that we can take your casts off today."

With a big smile on his face, he gets out of bed and slowly takes his arm out of the sling. Then he sits down and slowly takes the cast off his leg.

"Are you ok?" Freddie's mom asks

"Yeah, I feel fine mom" Freddie says," still a little sore though"

"The doctor said you should still feel sore for a little longer after you take the casts off but, after you rest for a little while longer you will be your old self again."

"Ok" Freddie says, as he lies back down on his bed.

"I'll be back in a little while to check on you" Freddie's mom says as she walks toward the door.

"Ok, Mom" Freddie says as his mom leaves the room.

_Hmm, I bet Carly would love to see me now with my casts off_. Freddie thought as he looks at his clock and sees it's about 9pm.

_I want to check out the iCarly website to see the comment boards. _Freddie thought as he slowly gets out of his bed, and grabs his crutches and goes over to his computer.

He types in the address and sees a lot of comments varies from, "get well soon Freddie" to "we miss you, Freddie." Reading those comments put a smile on his face.

Freddie then felt tired, so he walked back to his bed and lay down again. He smiled again thinking of, _if the iCarly viewers felt that way, I wonder how Carly and Sam feel since I haven't seen Carly since I broke up with her in the iCarly studio. And I haven't seen Sam since the other day in Schoo_l. Freddie then closed his eyes and within minutes he fell asleep.

**This is the first chapter of my new story and I hope you all are enjoying it so far. Please review and I will be updating this story very soon.**


	2. The Next Day

**iLove Carly Shay…or do I?**

**I got no authors notes for this chapter except the obvious stuff…I own nothing and italics are the characters thoughts.**

**Chapter 2: The Next Day**

The next day Freddie wakes up and stretches, hearing a pop sound coming from his arm. OWW! Freddie screams, just then Freddie's mom runs in screaming.

"FREDDIE ARE YOU OK? I HEARD SCREAMING!"

"I'm fine mom, my arm popped when I was stretching, I guess its kinda stiff being held in one position for a long time."

"Oh" Freddie's mom says walking back toward the door "well, get dressed Freddie, Carly just called and she wants to rehearse iCarly"

"She called the house phone?" Freddie asks

"Yes, she said that you didn't answer your phone, so she called here."

"Oh" Freddie says looking toward his phone on the side table.

Freddie then grabs his phone carefully and looks at it seeing missed calls from Carly including a text from her. It reads "Freddie, I hope your feeling ok, please call me when you get this. Carly."

Reading that text from Carly made Freddie smile a little bit. Realizing that his mom had already left the room, Freddie slowly gets out of bed and hops in the shower.

Little while later, he gets out of the shower, gets dressed, sits on his bed and grabs his phone and dials Carly's number.

"Hello?" Carly answers

"Hey, Carly, just got your text, sorry I didn't reply I just woke up"

"I figured that, I called your mom earlier, she told me you were still sleeping."

"Yeah, she told me, I'm just about to head over there, I'll see you in a little while"

"Ok, See you later bye"

"Bye" Freddie says hanging up the phone

_I hope Carly still feels the same way she did a week ago._ Freddie thought as he's walking out his apartment, saying bye to his mom on the way out.

**There you go Chapter 2; I will be posting Chapter 3 soon. Please R&R and I will update this story soon**


	3. Carly and Freddie's Relationship Status

**iLove Carly Shay…or do I?**

**I really have no author notes except I don't own iCarly or any of the characters but it would be cool if I did, anyway enough of the author notes on with the story.**

Chapter 3 Carly and Freddie's Relationship status

I get to the front of Carly's door and about to knock on it, when all of a sudden somebody runs behind Freddie and covers his eyes and says

"Guess who?"

"Uhm, Sam?" Freddie asks.

"Nope" the Mystery person says.

"Carly?" Freddie asks.

"Nope" the mystery person says again.

Freddie was about to guess again when the person uncovers his eyes and runs off.

_Hmm_, Freddie thought, _that was weird_.

Freddie finally knocks on the door and then hears "ITS OPEN!" Freddie then lets himself in and sees Spencer behind a new sculpture.

"Hey Spence, What's that?" Freddie asks, walking toward Spencer.

"It's a giant peppy cola can" Spencer answers

"Why are you making a giant peppy cola can?" Freddie asks

"The company is giving me a years supply of peppy cola, if I make them this to put on their roof." Spencer Says

"Ok" Freddie says.

"Hey, Freddie" a females voice said

Freddie then turned around and saw Carly walking toward him in a red shirt and a blue jean skirt.

_She looks amazing _Freddie thought as he then says

"Hey Carly, you ready to rehearse some iCarly?"

"Sure, let's head upstairs" Carly answers.

"Where's Sam?" Freddie asks.

"She's on her way, she will be here soon" Carly says.

"Just like Sam, always late" Freddie says

Chuckling Carly says, "True, lets head upstairs"

"Ok"

Heading toward the stairs Carly calls out to Spencer saying "Send Sam up when she gets here."

"K" Spencer answers as he sees Carly and Freddie heading up the stairs.

Once upstairs, Carly takes Freddie's hand and pulls him over to the car hood, sits Freddie down and starts kissing him. The kiss lasts longer then all the kisses in the show combined.

"Whoa!" Freddie says as he pulls away from Carly.

"So, what does that tell you about our relationship?" Carly asks as she kisses him once more.

"Well, I was wondering if you still felt the same way you did a week ago." Freddie says as they look in each other's eyes.

"Does that answer your question?" Carly asks jokingly.

They were about to kiss again, when all of a sudden they hear

"Hey, What goes on peoples?" Sam says making Carly and Freddie jump.

"Hi Sam" Carly and Freddie say walking toward Sam.

"Are we ready to rehearse some iCarly?" Sam asks grabbing her remote.

"Sure" Freddie says as he is going toward his tech cart.

"Rehearsing in 5, 4, 3, 2."

**Well here's Chapter 3, hope you all are enjoying the story so far, Please review tell me what you think so far and I will update soon.**


	4. ilove Carly Shay's Authors Note

**iLove Carly Shay…or do I Authors note**

**The next chapter in my story requires me to drop the "T" rating of this story, and put it to "M", because this next chapter has adult situations and some strong language. So if you don't like reading Mature material, this is the end of the story for you, if you are curious about who the surprise guest is who steals Freddie's heart later in the story, keep reading because I'm just getting started on the surprises.**

**~CreddieLover01~**


	5. Carly's True Feelings

**iLove Carly Shay…or do I?**

**If you haven't done so already please read my Authors note in the previous chapter before reading this. So continuing to read on either means you are curious about the surprise character coming into play later in the story or you just like reading mature stories, whatever the reason, thanks for continuing to read on. Please be gentle on the reviews, this is my first mature fanfic. Here's Chapter 4.**

Chapter 4: Carly's True Feelings

After the moment in the iCarly studio, Carly and Freddie have been inseparable, Carly and Freddie, now a couple, walking down the halls of Ridgeway, holding hands, then they hear the warning bell for their class.

"Uh oh, time for class, I'll see you later, Sweetie" Freddie said.

"K" Carly said, as she moves closer toward Freddie's face for a kiss.

Carly then kisses Freddie for a few seconds then says, "I love you, Freddie"

"I love you too Carly" Freddie says with a sad frown on his face not wanting to leave Carly.

"Don't worry, we will see each other later" Carly says noticing Freddie depressed.

"See ya" Carly then says, kissing Freddie one more time then walking toward class.

Later in Mrs. Briggs Class

Freddie is in Mrs. Briggs's class, not even paying attention to Mrs. Briggs lecture

"_Hmm, I love Carly, but I want a little more then just kissing" _Freddie thought as he is looking at Mrs. Briggs, trying to pay attention to her lecture.

Then Freddie hears the bell ring signaling the end of the day. "Finally" Freddie said out loud getting up from his seat and walking toward the door.

"Freddie, can I talk to you?" Mrs. Briggs asks Freddie.

"Uhm Sure" Freddie says walking toward Mrs. Briggs.

" Freddie, your grades are falling and your usually a good student, is there anything bothering you?"

"Nope, nothing is wrong just have been feeling tired lately" Freddie lied suddenly actually feeling tired but not physically but mentally, he just wanted this to end so he could find Carly.

"I'll try harder in the future," Freddie continues.

"You better" Mrs. Briggs says. "You can go now," She says as she sees Freddie about to walk toward the door.

Back home in Carly's Living room

Carly, Sam & Freddie are sitting on the couch, talking about a new messing with Lewbert segment on iCarly.

"So what I think we should do is put a bunch of banana's in a basket and when Lewbert goes to grab them a hand comes out and slaps him in the face with a banana peal" Sam says.

Laughing, Carly says "that's funny, Sam, do you think we can do that Freddie?"

"Uh maybe we have to find a person who Lewbert doesn't know to do it though," Freddie says.

"How about Gibby?" Sam says still laughing at her idea.

"Maybe, or we can find someone famous we can have on the show to do it" Carly adds.

"But who?" Sam asks

"How about Harry Joinner" (I think that's how you spell his name) Freddie adds.

"Maybe" Carly says.

"I have an idea," Sam says getting up and going toward the door.

"I have to call someone, leave it to me" Sam continues opening the front door and leaving.

"Uh oh" Freddie says as he is having a really bad feeling about this.

"Well, we are all alone Freddie what do you wanna do?" Carly asks.

Smiling, Freddie brings his face closer to Carly's and starts kissing her.

Breaking the kiss, Carly says, "Just what I was thinking" then she starts kissing him again.

Then Freddie starts getting a little more passionate with the kiss and Carly feels it.

"Whoa, Freddie!" Carly says out of breath. "Where the hell did you learn to kiss like that?" She asks.

"I don't know, guess I just picked it up somewhere"

"Well, its really turning me on" Carly says, looking down at Freddie's pants.

"Lets go to your room, so we can get a little more comfortable." Freddie Suggests

"Ok" Carly says, standing up, grabbing Freddie's hand and walking upstairs toward her bedroom.

Upstairs in Carly's bedroom

They finally reach Carly's bedroom and they sit down on Carly's bed.

"I love you Freddie" Carly says

"I love you Carly" Freddie says as they are about to kiss again but Carly stops him.

"What's wrong?" Freddie asks confused.

"Well, earlier downstairs, I looked down at your pants and noticed that you were getting turned on as much as I was with the kiss and it got me thinking about how far we should take this relationship." Carly says.

"And what do you think?" Freddie asks

"Well…" Carly hesitates continuing

"I love you Freddie and I want you to be my first, but I'm not sure" Carly continues.

"I feel the same way, Carly, but was kinda scared to mention it." Freddie says looking passionately at Carly's eyes.

"Really?" Carly asks

"Yes, I'm failing Mrs. Briggs class because I keep daydreaming about the day we make love." Freddie said.

"So, do you think we should?" Carly asks

"Only if you feel you are ready." Freddie says.

"I think I am" Carly said.

"I love you Carly"

"I love you Freddie" Carly says moving in towards Freddie.

They then lay down on Carly's bed, hugging each other and kissing. Then Carly takes her shirt off, revealing a black lace bra. Freddie then takes his shirt off. Carly then says "wow I never realized how hot you look without your shirt on"

"Yeah you too" Freddie adds hugging Carly again.

Freddie then unclasps Carly's bra and lets it fall down in between them.

They then continue kissing and then Carly climbs on top of Freddie kissing him on the lips, then on the neck, chest, and finally when she gets to his waist she takes his pants off and sees Freddie's dick jump out "Wow, I didn't realize it was so big" Carly says starting to suck on it.

"Oh Carly, that feels so good" Freddie says.

"Mmmm" Carly says sucking Freddie's dick.

"I want you to fuck me hard, Freddie" Carly says as she takes her pants off revealing pink panties and then she takes them off, then jumps back on the bed with Freddie. "Lick me Freddie" Carly said as she puts her pussy to Freddie's face.

Freddie then starts to lick Carly's pussy making it nice and wet.

Couple minutes later, Carly can't take it anymore and takes her pussy from Freddie's mouth and jumps back on top of Freddie.

"Fuck me hard, Freddie" Carly says putting Freddie's hard dick in her wet pussy.

Carly then jumps up and down on Freddie's dick moaning in pleasure.

"Mmm, Oh Freddie I love you, ohhh fuck me, Freddie" Carly moans out.

"Oh Carly, I love you soo much, ohhh I'm gonna cum, Carly I'm gonna cum. Carly then gets off Freddie and lays down next to him, Freddie jumping up on her and squirting all over Carly's chest.

Freddie then goes between Carly's legs and starts licking her pussy again.

"Ohh, Freddie" Carly says "don't stop, I'm gonna cum soon, Ohhhh Freddie, ohhh I'm Cumming Freddie, I'm Cumming ahhhh!!!" Carly screams.

A few minutes later, once they both catch their breath, they make out a few minutes and then later they fall asleep.

**That was Chapter 4, which was my first mature writing so please be gentle with the reviews…and if you have any ways I can make this story/chapter better please let me know and I will update this story soon and its coming up to the point where we meet the Character who steals Freddie from Carly.**


	6. The Surprise Guest

**Chapter 5 iLove Carly Shay…or do I?**

**Here is the next chapter in my story, the rest of the story will be "T" rated, but I can't change the rating of the story because of the mature content in the last chapter. **

The next day Carly and Freddie wake up in each other's arms naked from their sexual episode.

"Good morning" Freddie says as he sees Carly next to him.

"Mmm good morning sweetie" Carly says kissing him.

"I had a crazy dream last night" Freddie says breaking the kiss.

"Really, what was it about?" Carly asks.

"Well, remember Shelby Marks?" Freddie asks

"Yeah, the one who I almost got killed by because of Nevel" Carly said.

"Yep, well I dreamt that she was on iCarly helping us do a messing with Lewbert." Freddie said.

"Wow, we were just talking about a new messing with Lewbert last night and you have this dream." Carly says getting out of the bed to get ready to get dressed.

Later in the iCarly Studio, Carly and Freddie sitting on a beanbag chairs talking about the dream Freddie had and then Sam comes in.

"What up? What up? What up?" Sam Says as she comes into the room.

"Hey, Sam" Carly & Freddie say.

"Well it's all set." Sam says walking toward Freddie and Carly.

"What's all set?" Carly asks.

"I got Shelby Marks to do the messing with Lewbert bit for iCarly," Sam says.

"WHAT?" Freddie and Carly say Simultaneously.

Then Freddie chuckles a little then says "Omg, how ironic is this that I had a dream about Shelby Marks and now she's actually going to do the iCarly bit."

"Wow, really" Sam says.

"Yep had a dream about her last night" Freddie says.

"Well she's coming over here tonight to rehearse" Sam says.

"Sweet" Carly says, "This is going to be the best messing with Lewbert segment ever." Carly continues.

"Yeah it is" Sam and Freddie say together.

**This is the end of this chapter sorry it's so short but this is just the introduction of the surprise guest, which is going to be Shelby marks; I'll update this story soon. **


	7. Shelby Marks

**iLove Carly Shay…or do I?**

**Thanks for the comments and reviews; I don't have any other author notes except I own nothing. Here's chapter 6**

Chapter 6: Shelby Marks

Couple Days Later, Freddie, Carly and Sam are in the studio planning for what's going to happen on the next iCarly.

"So what I think we should do is have Shelby deliver the basket of banana's to Lewbert and just walk away and not say nothing to him." Freddie says.

"That sounds good Fred bag." Sam says.

"But what about the arm part?" Carly asks.

"Well I could setup a mechanical arm in the middle of the basket and give Shelby a remote to control it." Freddie says, "the banana's will fly all over the place once she hits the button."

"Sweet, this is going to be our best "messing with Lewbert" segment ever" Carly says. "So when is Shelby going to be here?" Carly asks.

"She should be here soon." Sam says looking at her phone.

A few minutes later, Sam's phone rings and she answers it.

"Hello?" Sam says into the phone.

"Oh hey, Shelby"

"Yeah we are in the iCarly studio come on up."

"Okay see ya bye," Sam says, hanging up the phone.

"Shelby's on the way up" Sam says

"Sweet, let's start getting things set up for the show" Freddie says walking toward his tech cart.

About a minute later the elevator doors open and Shelby walks out the elevator saying

"Hey everyone"

"What up?" Sam says

"Hey Shelby" Carly says

Freddie didn't say anything; he just stares at her with his mouth open.

"uhm, Hi Shelby, how you doing?" Freddie finally says.

"Hi Freddie, I'm good, how about you?" Shelby asks.

"I'm fine, you excited about being on iCarly?" Freddie asks her

"Yeah I'm excited, I watch all the time ever since that other day after I fought Carly." Shelby replies leaning on the car.

"So what am I going to be doing?" Shelby asks.

"Sam only said you all needed my help for a iCarly bit but she didn't tell me what?" Shelby continues.

"Well whats going to happen is we are going to give you a basket of banana's and your going to deliver it to our nasty doorman downstairs Lewbert" Freddie says.

"The basket has a mechanical arm, that your going to control with a remote control, that's going to pop out of the basket and scare the heck out of him" Freddie continues.

"Sounds like fun, but how are the viewers going to be able to see me if I'm not in here?" Shelby asks.

"Well I set up a wireless camera in the lobby that will capture everything, from when you put the basket on the counter to when the hand comes out, also there is going to be a small little camera in the basket itself to capture Lewbert's reaction" Freddie says.

"Sweet, this is going to be fun." Shelby says.

"2 hours till show time girls so lets get everything ready," Freddie says

"Lets do it" Sam says running toward the door, with Carly, Freddie and Shelby following close behind.

**Well that's chapter 6, I will update soon so please comment, tell me what you think. Also if anyone has any ideas on anything I can do to make this story better please let me know.**


	8. Messing With Lewbert

**ilove Carly Shay…or do I**

**In the last chapter, Shelby marks came into the story and everyone is ready for the web show. Now here is the next chapter. **

Chapter 7: Messing with Lewbert

2 hours later, Freddie, Sam, & Carly are in the studio, ready for the show.

"Lets do it" Sam says, as she gets in front of the camera, Carly right behind her.

"In 5, 4, 3, 2" Freddie says as he gets the camera pointed at the girls.

"I'm Carly" Carly says,

"I'm Sam," Sam Says,

"And this is iCarly" the girls say together.

"And today we have a special treat for you" Carly says.

"It's one of the most popular things we do here on iCarly" Sam says.

"Messing with Lewbert," the girls say together.

"Also we have a special guest with us today to help us with this segment" Carly says.

"We won't tell you who it is, we'd rather show you, Freddie roll the clip" Carly Continues.

We then see a scene from the match where Carly and Shelby were fighting in the ring and Carly is holding on to Shelby's leg with a scared look on her face.

About a minute later, the clip finishes and Carly then says, "that's right, we got the one and only Shelby Marks helping us out today."

"She's not here in the studio, she is right outside in the lobby, ready for us to give her a call to get the segment rolling" Sam says.

"So are we ready to do this?" Carly asks Freddie.

"Yep, all set" Freddie answers.

"Lets make sure Shelby is ready" Freddie suggests as he turns on the "B" cam.

"Hey you ready Shelby?" Carly asks an image of Shelby comes on the screen.

"Hey Carly, Sam, Freddie, I got the basket right here next to me ready to deliver it to Lewbert, I actually see him at the counter with a weird look on his face." Shelby says.

"Yep, that's Lewbert" Sam says.

We then see a split screen on the monitor with Shelby on one side and Lewbert on the other.

"Cool" Carly says to Freddie "I didn't know you could do that" Carly continues.

"Well, I got a new software on my laptop where I can make a split screen with 2 cameras" Freddie says.

"Can we just get this segment over with Frederly" Sam says getting annoyed.

"Fine" Freddie says as he just get the image of Shelby off the screen and just has Lewbert on it.

"Don't worry iCarly fans we still have a connection with Shelby" Carly says. "Via Walkie Talkie" Sam says

"You just love saying via" Carly says.

"Yeah" Sam says

"And now its finally time for the segment," Carly says. "Messing with Lewbert" both girls, say as the graphic pops on the screen.

"Okay, I will now call Shelby on the walkie-talkie" Carly says.

"Go for it" Carly says into the walkie-talkie

"Copy that" we hear Shelby say.

Freddie puts on the "Lewbert cam" and we see Shelby placing the basket on the counter, and then walking away.

"Hey, who's this for?" Lewbert yells as Shelby walks away.

"Mmm, Banana's" Lewbert says "don't mind if I do." Lewbert says about to grab one of the bananas

"Shelby now" Carly says into the walkie-talkie.

"Lets do it" Shelby says.

We see on the screen the little cam in the basket with Lewbert's nasty hand reaching toward it and then out of nowhere the arm comes out and we hear Lewbert scream bloody murder.

"AHHHHHH!!!!" we hear Lewbert scream and then see him fall to the floor, then getting up a few minutes later.

The entire studio is filled with laughter then Freddie puts Shelby back on the screen.

"How was that?" Shelby asks.

"Perfect, you did great, come on up to the studio, we are just about to close the show" Carly says.

"Ok" Shelby says as the screen turns off.

"And that was our show, hope you all enjoyed it as much as we did" Carly then says.

"That was great" Sam says, "Lewbert never saw it coming." Sam continues.

"We will just wait for Shelby to get here then will end the show" Carly says.

Few minutes later, Shelby comes up to the studio and jumps in front of the camera.

"That was fun, I hope I could do things like that more often" Shelby says.

"Yeah, we would love you to come back anytime." Sam says.

"Yeah, Well, that's our show, don't forget to give us some feedback on tonight's show and we will see you next time on iCarly. Carly says.

"Bye everyone" Carly, Sam, & Shelby say together.

"And we are clear" Freddie says. "Great show girls" Freddie says.

**That's Chapter 7, Don't forget to hit that Comment button and tell me what you think, and I will be updating soon.**


	9. Freddie and Shelby

iLove Carly Shay…or do I?

**If you see a words in italics, that's the characters thoughts. I own nothing. Now here is chapter 8.**

Chapter 8: Freddie and Shelby

After the web show, everyone went downstairs for a little celebration.

"Did you see Lewbert's face when the hand came out of the basket?" Shelby says laughing.

"Yeah, that's funny stuff" Sam says with a mouthful of ham.

"Can I see it again?" Shelby asks.

"Sure" Freddie says

Freddie tries to turn on the computer in the living room but it wouldn't turn on.

"Hey Carly, what's going on with the computer?" Freddie asks.

"Oh, Spencer said it's been acting weird for a while, he is going to get one of his friends, named Pair, to come over here and see what's wrong with it."

"Uhm ok" Freddie says.

"Come upstairs with me Shelby, I'll show you on my laptop." Freddie says.

"Okay" Shelby says as she is gets in the elevator with Freddie.

"We'll be back in a few" Freddie yells out before the elevator doors close.

In the studio Freddie goes to the laptop and puts up the archives of today's episode, clicks on the messing with Lewbert and hits play, putting it on the screen.

About 5 minutes later, the clip ends and Freddie and Shelby are on beanbags laughing.

"Its even funnier the second time" Shelby says laughing.

"Yeah, we love messing with Lewbert, its one of the most popular things we do on iCarly." Freddie says, pushing buttons on his laptop turning off the screen and his laptop.

"So we should get back down to Carly and Sam" Freddie says heading toward the elevator, when Shelby stops him.

"What's up?" Freddie asks.

"Well, I was just thinking about the first time we met." Shelby says.

"Yeah when you challenged Carly after she said she could kick your butt."

"Well, you were just a little creep when I met you but now I see you have matured." Shelby says

"Yeah, I have, you have too." Freddie says.

"Thanks, well back then you were doing stuff like sniffing my hair and that just scared me."

"Sorry bout that, you were just so beautiful back then and you still do." Freddie says.

"Well, how would you like to have one of your dreams come true?" Shelby asks.

"Okay?" Freddie says confused.

Then Shelby got closer to Freddie and says, "I want you Freddie, you are so cute"

_Oh my God_ Freddie thinks as Shelby is coming closer to him.

Then there lips touch and they start kissing,

Few minutes later, they hear a ding sound, then a gasp.

"FREDDIE!" they hear and immediately stop kissing, Freddie stops to see Carly standing by the elevator with a mad look in her eyes.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Carly asks.

"Well, Carly" Freddie starts, but Carly cuts him off.

"That's it Freddie we are over" Carly says.

"Carly" Freddie says, but Carly is already running out the room, crying her eyes out.

**Well that's chapter 8, I should be updating soon but not sure when, till then please hit that Review button and tell me what you think so far.**


	10. Freddie's Explanation

A/N: This is going to be the last chapter, unless I get some reviews for this story, I have no idea where I should take this story or even if I should continue. If anyone has any ideas on where I should take this story, please review the story and give me some ideas, thanks, now on to chapter 9.

Chapter 9: Freddie's Explanation

Carly ran up to her room, depressed of what she just saw between Freddie and Shelby. _I have to think of a way to get even_ Carly thought as she lay down on her bed staring at the ceiling. Her thoughts suddenly came to a halt when she heard a knock at her door.

"Carly, its Freddie, Can I come in?" Freddie asked.

"Just leave me alone" Carly said as she had a grumpy look on her face.

"Carly, Please let me in and I'll explain please?" Freddie said.

Carly then stood up and opened the door.

"Fine" Carly said, "You have 1 minute, go"

So Freddie started to explain about Shelby saying how he's matured and started making moves on him.

5 minutes later, Carly says. "I'm not sure I wanna believe you, but relationships are based on trust, so I have only one question.

"Yes?"

"Did you like the kiss?" Carly asks.

"No kiss can compare to kissing you" Freddie says. "I'll admit, I use to have feelings for Shelby, but that was before we were serious about each other, now I have no feelings what so ever for her, all my feelings are now toward you."

"I guess I understand" Carly says. "I mean Shelby is attractive"

"Not as attractive as you are" Freddie says

"Oh Freddie" Carly says, grabbing Freddie into a hug.

"I love you, Carly Shay" Freddie says.

"I love you, Freddie Benson.

**A/N: this is the last chapter unless someone gives me some ideas on how I can continue this. Please hit that review button and give me your thoughts.**


	11. iConfront Shelby Marx

**A/N: I'm back everyone, Sorry I've been away as long as I have, but I'm back and Thanks to Carl Rahl for his idea by them confronting Shelby, which is what this chapter is gonna be. To answer a question on the reviews, I had put the Authors note as a chapter so if people want to continue reading they can. I didn't put the next chapter on that same page because I didn't want the people who didn't want to continue reading to get offended if they happen to see it. So with that being said, Here's Chapter 11: iConfront Shelby Marx.**

Chapter 11: iConfront Shelby Marx

Inside the iCarly studios, Freddie, Sam, & Carly are sitting around talking about a new segment they should do on iCarly.

"So, What do you think of my idea of slapping Freddie across the face repeatedly with a plastic fish?" Sam says with a smile on her face.

"HEY! You know, I have feelings too." Freddie says suddenly frightened by Sam's idea.

"Tough nubs" Sam says as she is looking toward Carly who is frightened by the idea as well.

"Sam, you are not hurting Freddie, Especially since I love him so much, So back off Sam." Carly says As she gets up and sits next to Freddie putting her arm around him then kissing his cheek.

"Eww, I'm gonna throw up" Sam says as she runs out of the room holding a hand over her mouth.

Both Freddie and Carly laugh as Sam runs out the door, then they look in each other's eyes and smile saying I love you at the same time. Carly giggles as she kisses Freddie on the cheek and lays her head on his shoulder.

Moments later, Sam runs back in and yells out "I GOT IT!" which makes Carly and Freddie jump. Few seconds later as both Carly and Freddie try to catch their breath, Carly says, "Got what Sam?"

"I got an idea" Sam says as she leans on the car. "If it involves hurting me then I don't wanna hear it." Freddie says as he and Carly look at Sam. "No, not that, I mean how about a confrontation between Carly and Shelby?" Sam continues as Freddie and Carly look on.

"You mean I fight Shelby again like I did before and almost got killed because of Nevel?" Carly asks kinda confused. "Yeah, What you think Carls?" Sam asks as she walks over to them. "well I don't know I don't wanna get hurt again" Carly says as she looks at Freddie, who has a scared look on his face. "Yeah, I don't want Carly to get hurt either Sam so why not just forget it" Freddie says getting close to Carly holding her close.

"Ugh, You two disgust me" Sam says as she walks out the door leaving Freddie and Carly alone again. "Thanks Freddie, I really don't wanna go through that again, Expecially now after all that's happen between me and you." Carly says as she's looking at Freddie. "I agree, I don't wanna see you hurt, Yes I did support you when you and her fought, but I'd rather just leave it be and forget it, As long as we are together, I'm happy" Freddie says as she gives Carly a hug and kiss on the cheek.

**A/N: Thanks for reading everyone, I'm glad to be back…As always please review and I'll be updating soon.**


End file.
